Why I'm Here
by shmehh29
Summary: Many of you know how at the end of the end of Prince Caspian, the kings and queens of old had to return home but what if that magical tree didn't lead them back but instead led them to Alagaesia.
1. Chapter 1

3rd person

Many of you know how at the end of the end of Prince Caspian, the kings and queens of old had to return home but what if that magical tree didn't lead them back but instead led them to Alagaesia. As the kings and queens walked threw the pathway to what they thought was home, they found themselves looking at trees.

* * *

Peter POV. "But, what?", Susan said as she looked around very confused. "I thought Aslan said we would return to our world", Lucy said whie looking around for answers."I don't know but standing here isn't going to help us", I said very calmly. "lets go look around and see what we can find". As I led my siblings through the trees, it reminded me of when we first went to Narnia, it was almost a calming feeling. We all walked in silence too busy looking for a way to tell where we were. The trees here were different in a way. The woods in Narnia were always so lively but these woods are very quite almost dead in a way. After about an hour of wandering we finally found the clearing. In front of us was a very large field, with very colorful tents in the middle. There were people everywhere. Some were just walking around, others were dueling, then some of the older folk were seated in a cirlce talking. We must have been sitting behind the trees for a good 10 minetes just watching. "Do you think it's safe?", Edmund asked finally. "Only one way to find out", I said as I started to walk forward toward the people. All of a sudden I felt a strong sharp pain in my chest on the right side. I didn't realize I was falling til I found myself staring up at Susan, Lucy, and Edmund's scared faces. Then everything went black.

* * *

Lucy POV.

Peter had been shot. The boy that looked to be alittle bit older then me, hadn't meant to. He had shot without meaning to. Several people had now noticed us and were rushing over.  
"We must take them to Lady Nasuada, She'll know how to cure him", said one of the men and several other moved to pick Peter up.  
"Follow us", said another man.  
As we followed the men through the many tents, I noticed that all the people that had been previously busy were now staring and whispering among themselves.  
"Thats not at all creepy', said Susan in my ear.  
Even though I was very scared for not only Peter but for ourselves, I couldnt help but giggle.  
The men finally led us to a huge red and gold colored tent. Soon after a dark colored woman that was dressed in blue came out and softly bowed to us. "Welcome kings and queens, Aslan told me you would arrive soon", she said with a warm smile. "You know about Aslan?", I asked as I stepped in front of Susan and Edmund.  
"Well of coarse but now is not the time for discussion we must heal your brother", she said calmly then turned to a man standing near by. "Can you fetch Eragon for me, he is the only one i trust with such a task".  
"Right away my lady", the man said as he ran away.  
"Come you must be in great need of food and rest", she said leading us into the tent that the men took Peter in.  
"Who is this Eragon you speak of and is he able to help our brother?", Edmund asked as she led us to a uge table in the middle of the tent.  
"You will find out soon enough", she answered as she smiled while looking at Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon POV.

When the guard came running into my tent, waking me up and rambling on about a king being hurt and that Lady Nasuada needed me right away... i became very confused.

"wait, what... repeat what you just said but slowly please", i asked as i tryed to stay awake.

"Lady Nasuada needs you in her tent right away. Two kings and two queens just arrived and one of the kings is hurt and needs your healing", he said while trying to breath. "I was told to come fetch you."

"alright alright", i said as i started to dress. "just go and tell her I'll be right there"

The guard then hurried out of my tent and in the direction of Nasuada's.

* * *

Lucy POV.

Although Lady Nasuada is very nice and caring, we were still worried about our older brother. She finally got us to sit and eat but not long after a boy that looked to be about Susan's age came in and went

immediately to Peter. In seconds Lady Nasuada was at his side and whispering in his ear. Then she got up and smiled at us. The boy still hadn't seemed to notice us and if he did he showed no signs of it.

"My king and queens this is Eragon, he will have your brother healed in no time.", said Lady Nasuada seeming to sense our curiosity.

Even at the mention of his name Eragon still didn't turn but instead put a hand slightly over Peter's wound and started whispering words that i couldn't understand.

"Whats he doing?", asked Edmund.

"I'm sure Eragon could explain it better then i can, so when he is done you can ask him", she said as she once again found her seat and once again started to eat.

After that the tent was mostly quiet other then Eragon's whispers and the sound of Edmund stuffing his face.

Finally after like 10 minutes of almost silence, Eragon looks up.

He slowly stands up as if in pain, then after he finally looks like he can hold himself up... he clasps.

* * *

Peter POV.

I felt like i had just fought the telmarians but then when they finally all died they came back alive and the battle had to start all over again.

When I opened my eyes i noticed two thing... one: i was in a tent and two: i was in a tent alone. I had barely began to lift myself out of bed when I felt someone pushing me back down.

"omg Peter we were so worried", said Lucy as she practically unglued herself from me.

"Lu i'm fine...", i began but was interrupted by..

"NO you are not FINE", screamed Edmund as he stormed into the room. "It took Eragon more then 10 minutes and he is still passed out and has yet to wake up"

"Eragon... whose Eragon?", i asked very confused.

" the guy that healed you", said Edmund as if i should know who hes talking about. "blond hair, blue eyes, kinda cute but that beside the point, has weird healing powers...".

"you do know that no matter how many things you list about him, i still will have no idea what your talking about", i said dryly.

"okay well your gonna have to wait to meet him cause he fainted right after healing you", Susan said as she walked in.

"great... so any other things you gotta tell me about this 'cute' guy?", i asked slightly making fun of Edmund for the cute comment.

"oh um yeah... he was a dragon that talks and her name is Saphira", Edmund said calmly.

Now normally when someone says that someone else has a talking dragon they don't say it calmly and they definitively don't act like its an everyday thing to talk about.

"a dragon?", i repeated making sure i heard him right.

"yeah a dragon", he said calmly.

"well okay", i said with a sigh. "Do i get to meet this dragon?".

_Hello little one My name is Saphira... I am very pleased to finally be meeting the one that is constantly in my riders thoughts. But that's revealing too much now isn't it. _

__Realizing that it was all in my head i thought back.

_Where are you Saphira?_

_I'm right outside the tent... i will come back when your able to walk around. I can tell we will be good friends. Goodbye for now King Peter._

__And after hearing that I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I will try to add more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter POV.

The first thing i realized when i woke up was that... i wasn't dreaming like i had slightly hoped i was. i had been very much awake and i had as odd as it sounds talked to a dragon. figuring that out as i tried to lift myself from bed...

"oh Susan, Edmund come quick hes just woken up again" i heard Lucy yell from what looked like the entrance of the tent.

"thank goodness" Susan said as she rushed in and hugged me. "you scared us half to death when you passed out again like that"

"yeah Pete, a little warning when u fall like that again okay" Edmund said jokingly.

"so how long was i out the second time?" i asked rubbing the back of my head and feeling a massive bump.

"id say a good 2 weeks.. gave us all quite a scare" said a dark skinned women that just entered the tent. "i'm Nasuada, leader of the varden"

"whats the varden?" i asked politely.

"its a group of people that are fighting against the evil king that rules here", Lucy replied.

"peter i think this is why we were sent here, was to help them fight this war", Susan said as Edmund nodded agreeing.

"it sure does sound like it", i said as i started to stand up and found i was able to.

"well i'm glad your awake, i came to tell you all the Eragon has finally woken also and would very much like to meet you all" Nasuada said while looking at me with a smile.

"of coarse, will u take us to him?" Susan asked.

"um well i hear that he has come to you", she replied smiling as a sudden loud bat like noise grew louder til it seemed to stop right in front of the tent.

we all looked at each other before rushing out of the tent to be standing right in front of a huge blue dragon. On the dragons back sat a not cute like Edmund had said but gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed boy. i say boy because he looked to be about susans age and that made him a year younger. At the sight of us Eragon's face seemed to brighten which made him look all the more beautiful. I think im falling in love.

"Eragon", Nasuada said as she went and stood by his side after he got off Saphira. "this is..

_hello little one, glad to see your awake._

_Saphira, you really are a dragon, wow._

_haha yes little one i am. its very nice to meet you in person, your as handsome as you are in his memories._

_what? huh? whose memories?_

_mm sorry cant say maybe he'll tell you himself one day._

__"Peter" Susan said loudly breaking my thoughts. "your really daydreaming at a time like this? how kind of you", she said with a frown.

by now i noticed all attention was on me which meant all eyes, which meant eragons eyes.

"no i wasn't daydreaming Susan, i was talking to Saphira", i said as i looked up at Saphira who had a amused look on her face.

* * *

Eragon POV.

_Saphira, what are trying to do?_

_nothing Eragon i was simply talking to him._

_mm hmm__ right, please don't saphira, just let me tell him._

_ERAGON, i didn't tell him anything i just want to get to know the boy that my rider is in love with._

_I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! i like him yes but that's all, besides i don't even know him. _

_Oh please Eragon, i can read your mind, your falling for him and you know it, now enough of that... go meet this Peter and get to know him._

__with that i mustered up all the courage i had and walked up to my crush.

"hi there i'm Eragon Shadeslayer, you've met Saphira, i'm her dragon rider"

"hi i'm Peter", he said with the most gorgeous smile ever.

At that moment i got the most amazing idea ever.

"so" i said now looking at Edmund, Lucy, and Susan. "i'm guessing you all have had a tour of the varden? and you haven't?" i said looking back to Peter who began to blush.

"Um no i haven't", he said quietly.

"well great i'll give you one myself", i said with a smile. Now was my chance to get to know him properly.

"um okay sounds good", he said nervously and walked forward then turned back to his brother and sisters."i guess i"ll see you guys later", he said with a blush.

"oh don't worry take your time", Lucy replied with a smile as she led Edmund and Susan away.

After they were out of hearing distance... "sorry i just wanted to properly get to know you and i'm sure that'd be weird around your brother and sisters", i said trying to be confident but i already knew i was blushing.

"yeah most likely", he said smiling. "so are we walking?", he asked while looking around.

"of coarse not", i replied. "were flying".

He suddenly looked very worried and happy at the same time.

"haha don't worry i wont let anything happen to you", i said as i climbed onto Saphira and motioned for him to follow.

"oh its not that, i trust you completely, I've just never flown a dragon before", he said with a nervous smile as he got on behind me and grabbed my waist firmly.

"you'll love it", i said as Saphira took off and soared toward the clouds.


End file.
